moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Cheyenne Dawnthistle
"Don't depend too much on anyone in this world. Even your shadow leaves you when you're in darkness." - Cheyenne Physical Description At first glance one would see violet eyes framed by long dark lashes, shining when she smiles. Her gaze is serious, the small round orbs holding a slight slant at the corners, and if you were to gazed deep enough into them you would swear you saw hints of gold. Her complexion is tanned but smooth. A natural red hue covers her high cheekbones, always giving her the look of one wearing a fair amount of rouge. Her eyes are rimmed with a thick line of kohl, and her lips coated in a deep red gloss. Her dark chocolate colored hair is cut short, the thick curls stopping just at her shoulders. The soft scent of lilac is present when standing close to her or when she is leaving the room. It is rare to see Cheyenne's hair not tucked neatly behind one ear, the strands slipping away from time to time, only to be pushed back again out of habit. She is lean and slender. With the body of a runner. Her bust is small, her waist thin, pouring out into slightly wider hips. Her arms and legs are thin, the skin pulled taut over the lean muscle. Cheyenne's voice is very soft, sometimes hard to hear in a large group, almost a whisper Personality Brash, opinionated, to the point. Cheyenne is a no holds bar kind of gal. Clearly proud of her elven upbringing, she doesn't take kindly to those that bad mouth her people. She is vehement in her hatred of all things evil, demonic, and -of course- undead. Yet, through this hard exterior there is something in her eyes that is just a little softer, something that may indicate that she is not as hate filled as one may think. Her eyes wander, always scanning the area around her, almost as if she were trained to be on her guard at all times. History Very little is widely known about Cheyenne’s past. Though, like any other pretty lady that wanders the streets of Stormwind, rumors tend to slip from lips… Born and raised to a poor grounds keeping family on Sunstrider Isle, her family perished in the attacks by Arthas and his Scourge Army, the very same that destroyed the grand city of Quel'thalas. Spending her teenage years training as an assassin with an unknown man deep within the sewers of Dalaran, much of her past has been stricken from records. Weaponry Cheyenne has been known to carry with her both a sturdy elvish bow, and a dangerous pair of daggers. Handcrafted, the bow along her back is her most prized possession. Adorned with the feathers of a fallen Hawkstrider, and crafted from a tree that fell near her family home, every inch of the bow reminds her of what she fights for. The quiver that rests beside it is crafted from the hide of the same Hawkstrider's feathers that adorn the bow and is burned with intricate elvish design. It carries a wide array of arrow, most crafted by her own hand. Though the bow is her favorite piece of weaponry, her works has her straying from using it more often than not. Along each hip sit a pair of deadly daggers. Each dagger is coated in a thin layer of poison, depending on the task at hand the effects of the poison vary. It is not known what materials were used to craft the daggers, though it is said that they rarely dull. An intricate elvish design is carved into the blade, trailing along the weapon and ending as it wraps around each hilt. Upon closer inspection, the image of a closed fist around a small blade can be seen etched into the underside of each hilt. Recording Device A small silver box, comparable in size to a deck of tarot cards, is usually slipped inside her tunic. This device was crafted for her as payment from a Gnomish engineer whose life she saved near the shores of Tanaris. The small recording device captures most any sound when close enough, even the slightest of whispers, with hours and hours of recording capability. Beware what you say in her presence and know that what you say can and will be used against you. Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Assassins Category:Stormwind Assassins Category:Shadowtalon Company